


One Way or Another

by ButterflyBlue



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Background Character Death, EdrisaStorm, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I mean of course this is prodigal son, Maldrisa, Worried Malcolm, badass Edrisa, post 1x15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBlue/pseuds/ButterflyBlue
Summary: Edrisa is in danger and Malcolm is forced to come to terms with his feelings for her.Canon up to 1x15 "Death's Door"
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	One Way or Another

“What’ve we got, Gil?” Malcolm asked as he entered the apartment where the latest body had been found. As per usual, he was relieved to hear about a new case. Malcolm couldn’t just sit around the hospital anymore and desperately needed a break from all the family drama once again surrounding his father.

“Vic’s name is Arthur Edison, we got an anonymous tip about a body in this apartment this morning and…,” Gil trailed off, his eyes flitting anxiously to where Dani and JT were huddled around a frazzled Edrisa.

“What’s wrong with her?” He asked, immediately moving to go see what was up with the medical examiner. In all the time he’s known her, Malcolm had never seen her looking unsettled at a crime scene. Gil caught him before he could get too far, holding an evidence bag with a letter inside. 

“This was on the victim addressed to Edrisa.”

Warning bells went off in his head and Malcolm quickly snapped the letter from the Lieutenant’s hands. Malcolm moved quietly to the side as he read over the letter that had apparently been found neatly folded in the chest cavity where the victim’s heart used to be. Said heart was now sitting comfortably in the victim’s hand as if being offered to someone. One glance at Edrisa told him who it was for. 

_ My dearest Edrisa, _

_ I wasn’t quite sure how to make my feelings known to you but I knew that it had to be in a big way. As I conscript this letter to you, I’m reminded of all our time together. Those affectionate times where your eyes met mine and I saw into your very soul. So, it is with my humblest affections that I offer my heart to you, Edrisa and hope you enjoy the rest of my gifts. _

_ See you soon, my love. _

“Oh my god,” He mumbled, running a hand down his face. This was not good. He tried to come up with a profile but all he could think about is how scared Edrisa was right now. Sure they both loved murder, are fascinated by it, but it’s different when the killer is dedicating his kill to you. 

“So, what do you think? You got a profile going in that big brain of yours yet?” Gil asked with clear concern on his face. Malcolm didn’t answer him as he moved to kneel in front of Edrisa who was staring blankly down at her hands. Edrisa’s mind was running a mile a minute. She tried to think of anyone who could do this, but her mind came up blank. 

“I already told them that I don’t have any idea who would do this,” Edrisa said before Malcolm could even open his mouth. His heart ached to see a friend he cared so much for in pain.

“I was going to ask if you’re okay which seems like a stupid question now that it’s left my mouth.” 

That brought a small quirk of her lips and Malcolm took that as a win. He gently took her hands in his causing her eyes to meet his. 

“If it wasn’t for the very creepy note with my name on it then this would be a super cool murder scene but since my name is on the note from the body offering a human heart to me...well I can’t say I’m not flattered, it’s always nice to have a secret admirer but not one that leaves human hearts for you,” Edrisa drabbled on and he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. If Edrisa was rambling on then she definitely was going to be alright. 

“Do you feel comfortable working on the body? I can get-” Gil started only to be interrupted by Edrisa who stood up abruptly, dropping Malcolm’s hands much to his disappointment. Which he filed away for later thought. 

“No,” She said fiercely, “I will not let some psycho keep me from doing what I love. This is my job and I’m going to do it, whether someone is after me or not.”

Malcolm felt a rush of pride for the woman in front of him and could tell the sentiment was shared by the rest of the team. 

“Alright then, Dr. Tanaka,” Malcolm said standing up and walking towards the body acting just as he did at every crime scene, “What’s the cause of death? I don’t see any other wounds except for the carved-out heart, but that seems to have been made post-mortem.”

“You would be right, Bright. The victim does have a small bump on the back of his head, but it isn’t the cause of death. Killer most likely knocked him out and killed him with a needle or syringe,” Edrisa said as pointed to a minuscule injection in the victim’s neck, “I’ll run a tox screen on him when we get back to the lab.”

“Alright let’s get the body back to the station,” Gil announced as Malcolm didn’t start rattling off a profile, he was still looking between the body and Edrisa with a calculated expression, “And Edrisa, once you’re done with your autopsy bring it directly to me, we need to make a plan for your safety.”

* * *

Malcolm stood in front of the crime scene board staring intensely at the letter resting on the whiteboard with the rest of the evidence. The killer was obviously a stalker that had escalated to murder as he’d just told the rest of the team. The problem with stalkers is that they know their targets every move; their schedule, where they work, where they live. 

“Edrisa, can you recall seeing anybody suspicious hanging around? Have you felt like you were being watched?” Gil asked sitting opposite from the coroner who had just told them that the victim died from a high dose of epinephrine being injected into his bloodstream causing a heart attack. Edrisa sighed heavily and shook her head. 

“Not really.”

“Anybody you’ve been seeing lately?”

“No, I don’t know if you realize this but not many people like to date pathologists,” Edrisa said with a laugh, “The moment I say what I do, men run the other way.”

Malcolm felt himself smiling despite the situation. He could definitely relate to that one. 

“What about somebody from the cuddle parties you attend?” Dani asked, “Anybody gotten too handsy with you or asked you to go home with them?”

Edrisa colored at her words and looked nervously at Malcolm before ducking her head, “Yeah, last week one guy I’d been cuddling with for the majority of the night put his hand on my, well, somewhere I didn’t want so I got up and left, but he didn’t follow me or anything. Or at least I don’t think he did. Oh my god, do you think it could be him?”

“Maybe,” Malcolm replied sitting down next to Gil, his fists clenched at the thought of someone inappropriately touching his friend and wondering why she hadn’t told anybody about this, “How did he react when you ran off? Was he angry? Embarrassed?”

“I’m not sure. I just booked it because I was really uncomfortable and just wanted to go home.”

“That’s completely understandable,” Dani soothed, wrapping her arm around Edrisa with an empathetic smile, “Do you remember his name by chance?”

“Dave something. We don’t really give last names at cuddle parties unless you want to,” Edrisa winced, looking guiltily at the team, “Which I usually do.”

“It’s okay even if you didn’t tell them your last name, they could’ve found out a number of different ways,” Malcolm said, quick to reassure her, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Edrisa.” 

“He’s right, you’re not to blame for any of this. Only the perp,” Gil added.

“Well, I know that,” Edrisa huffed, looking at all of them like they were crazy “It’s not like I told him to kill somebody, he did that all on his own. I mean what guy thinks that a dead body is an appropriate courting gift. He could’ve just sent me a book about it and I would’ve been happy.” 

Malcolm couldn’t help himself this time and laughed, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Anyway,” JT said, looking between Malcolm and Edrisa in disapproval, “You’re going to need to find somewhere to lie low while we hunt down this creep.”

“Yeah, do you have anyone that you could stay with for a couple of days? Family maybe?” Gil asked to which Edrisa shrugged. 

“Not really, my family...,” She looked anxiously at them all, “well, no.”

“You can stay with me,” Malcolm offered before he could stop himself, “My building is very safe and you’ve never been there. The killer would never expect it and we could narrow down the people around you.”

Edrisa’s face bloomed into a smile, “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude, as honored as I am to be invited into your home, of course.”

“Yeah, are you sure?” Gil asked, looking incredulously at Malcolm. His mind instantly went to his night terrors but he couldn’t say exactly why he wanted Edrisa to stay with him. He just did and if he took it back now, his friend would be crushed.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Malcolm said with a smile that had Edrisa looking at him shyly, “It’ll be fun.”

* * *

“Wow, your place is so cool,” Edrisa said, standing excitedly in front of his wall of weapons, “I am so in love with this wall. Can I touch the 17th-century katana, pretty please?”

“Go for it,” Malcolm said, watching her affectionately from the door. When they’d first walked in, Edrisa had dropped her suitcase on the ground and made a beeline to the weapons with the most delighted look on her face.

“This is so amazing. I can’t believe you have so many of these. They must’ve cost a fortune,” She said, her tone dripping in amazement, “And here I thought you couldn’t get any better.”

He felt himself grinning at her words, “Edrisa, I do have to warn you about the night terrors I have.”

“Yeah, Gil said something about not being weirded out by the restraints in your bed,” Edrisa swung around with her hand over her mouth, “Which I wasn’t supposed to tell you that we talked about you. I mean about your place. Stupid me, sorry Bright. Please don’t tell Gil that I...” 

“It’s okay,” Malcolm said with a shrug. Not minding them discussing his living arrangement. Edrisa deserved to know since she was staying with him.

“It doesn’t weird me out though, by the way, my brother had night terrors after our parents died so I know how it is,” Edrisa replied, smiling so sincerely at him that he found himself returning it. Edrisa had always had that effect on him. Made him feel so normal. She never made him feel like he was strange or crazy, made him feel like he could be himself without judgment and be accepted with open arms. She liked him for who he was. Liked him for reasons that many people, even his own family wanted him to change. Maybe that was why he offered his place up for her hiding spot. She was just a good friend, right?

“So, about dinner,” Malcolm said, still smiling as he broke their intense stare, “I don’t really have much food so how do you feel about takeout?”

“Absolutely not, I’m going to make you dinner as my thank you,” Edrisa said, her blush fading as she moved closer to him, her dark eyes set in determination, “How do you feel about sukiyaki? Because I make amazing beef sukiyaki.” 

“Never had it, actually,” He replied and laughed at the horrified look that came over her face.

“We’re changing that right now, get your perfect little butt out the door. Let’s go to the store,” She announced, pulling a highly amused Malcolm out the door. 

* * *

An hour later found the two friends sitting comfortably at Malcolm’s breakfast bar happily eating sukiyaki. The trip to the grocery store had been an eventful one. Edrisa pointed out all the foods she normally found in the stomach of victims which he’d been fascinated to hear about. He liked listening to her talk about her work. It was nice to talk to someone who got as excited about forensic science as he did. 

“So, be honest with me, do you like it?” Edrisa asked, looking expectantly at him as he set down his chopsticks.

“It’s amazing, I’ve had Japanese cuisine before but there's nothing like a nice home-cooked meal,” He responded and delighted in the triumphant fist she threw into the air, “Consider me dazzled by your cooking skills. Thank you, Edrisa.” 

“No, thank you. You’re the one letting me sleep on your couch, which I really appreciate. It’s an honor to see the great Malcolm Bright’s humble abode.” 

Malcolm let out a laugh and rested his chin on his hand to watch the woman next to him, “So, why’d you decide to be a mortician?”

“Oh that’s easy,” She grinned, putting her own utensils down give him her full attention, “After my parents died, the funeral director told me how honored she was to get my parents final moments. Me being the curious child I was asked about how she made them look so alive because the last time I’d seen them, they were very much dead and she told me all about the embalming process much to my grandmothers' horror.”

“Wow, how old were you?” He asked, imagining a little Edrisa talking about death with a complete stranger. 

“Ten. That’s when my dark humor kinda began too. Helped me cope with losing my parents,” She replied, looking down into her empty bowl as the memories seemed to run through her mind.

“I was ten when I found out my dad was The Surgeon. Funny how both our lives changed so much at that age,” Malcolm mused, still holding her gaze steadily, “You were raised by your grandparents I take it?”

“Yeah, they don’t live in the city anymore though so I couldn’t stay with them and my brother,” She paused a look of pain came over her face, “He’s currently in rehab for the third time.”

“He felt like it was his fault,” Malcolm guessed, reading her body language. He guessed this accident she mentioned must’ve been some car crash or other but he didn’t want to push it like he did with Eve that one time.

“Yeah, between the night terrors and survivors' guilt, he fell into drugs and…” Edrisa trailed off before letting out an awkward laugh, “And this is super depressing. Let’s talk about something else.”

“I get it. Complicated family life is kinda my thing,” He reassured placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Edrisa colored red at the action but didn’t seem to mind it. 

“You know if you ever want to like talk or something then I’m a good listener. I know what it's like to be trapped by your trauma,” She said, smiling softly at him. Malcolm didn’t know what came over him in that moment. Maybe it was the full meal he’d eaten or the shared family trauma or maybe it was just the look in her eyes but he moved the hand resting on her shoulder to her cheek. His fingers just barely hovered over her cheeks. Malcolm shook his head before dropping his hand.

“Same here, whatever you need. What are friends for, after all?” He replied mirroring the words Dani once said to him. He didn’t miss the flash of disappointment in her eyes or the one nestling in his gut.

“I should clean this up,” Edrisa said standing from the stool. 

“No, you cooked so I’ll clean,” He insisted standing as well, “Go ahead and get cleaned up for bed. I’ll make up the couch for you too.”

“Thanks, Bright.”

“Malcolm. You can call me Malcolm, Edrisa. I think we’re past being on a first-name basis,” Malcolm said, smiling softly at her again. 

“Okay,” She responded, her face brightening up once again, “Thank you, Malcolm.”


End file.
